Rose Petals
by coolshreyabeans
Summary: A solangelo proposal on their anniversary... please review! Thanks! Rated K because I'm paranoid.


**Hey guys! Sorry I've been dead, I... don't have an excuse.**

 **Also, BIG thank you to Wildcat227 for reviewing my stories!**

 **Enjoy! Flames will be put out by Leo.**

(Will's POV)

The day had fallen as quickly as it rised. Will had gone about his day when he say a boy with messy black hair and a skeletal frame. Nico, his boyfriend, the son of Hades.

Nico glanced up and saw Will smiling so brightly, he could give the sun a run for his money. (Then again, he is a son of Apollo so...)

Nico walked up to Will and planted a smiling kiss on the smiling boy. Nico smiled, then walked away.

Will didn't want Nico to go, but he did have some work to do. When he got to his cabin, he glanced at the calendar.

Will's eyes widened. It was the day before Nico's and Will's anniversary.

He ran out of his cabin as if he were Usain Bolt, which got him a few stares.

He walked around, trying to find some inspiration on what he should do for Nico di Angelo.

Then a soft petal fell on his cheek and tickled him a little.

He looked around, but the tree nymphs just giggled and went away.

Then a idea struck him like lightning. (Not real, thank you Jason.)

Will rushed to the big house where Chiron seemed to be working on some important papers.

"Chiron!" Will cried, a little too loudly. Chiron spiraled around his wheelchair, looking dazed. Will covered his mouth and whispered "Sorry."

"Chiron, can me and Nico have permission to go out of the camp?"

"Why?"

"Uh…" Will faltered. "Because it's our anniversary and I want to take him on a date."

"Will, I don't know."

Will grew sad. "Chiron, it's my only idea! Please?"

"Ugh. Fine, but after that you have to clean the _entire_ big house. I'll leave Nico out of this since I'm a nice person."

Will thanked Chiron, then he bolted out of the big house. "All of it? Well, _anything_ for Nico." Will muttered to himself.

It was around 6 in the evening when Will collapsed on his bed. He pulled out a piece of paper and started planning the date. He fell asleep at around 10:30.

When the morning dawned on him, he got up at the exact time he wanted. Being the son of Apollo had its perks. **(A/N-Guys, I don't know if they could really do this, but I just wanted to experiment,I guess.)**

He burst open the doors of the Hades cabin to find a sleeping Nico and a dazed Hazel. Hazel seemed to have just woken up, because she said sleepily, "Wha-who? Who is it?" Then she saw a shushing Will. Will put his finger to his lips, then picked up Nico, bridal style.

Hazel smiled brightly, then snuggle under the blankets once more. Nico turned to Will's chest, then smiled. Will had to restrain himself from waking his boyfriend with a bunch of kisses.

When Nico had woken up, they were already where Will wanted them to.

"Death boy?" Will whispered.

"Will?" Nico responded groggily.

"Happy anniversary, Nico.

Nico and Will held hands and looked at the sun shining brightly in the sky. They smiled to themselves while scooting closer to each other, sooner or later cuddling.

They were under a bunch of trees, with rose petals hanging off the branches. A couple came off and landed in Nico's hair, while Will picked them out.

Nico stood up, then took Will's hand in his, raising him almost immediately. Nico said, "I didn't give you your gift yet."

Will then looked straight into Nico's eyes, then Nico got down on one knee. Will immediately let out a little gasp.

Nico pulled out a ring, a ring that had a little yellow gemstone on it. "Will 'Sunshine' Solace, will you be forever mie. Will you do me the honor of… marrying me?"

Will flung himself at Nico and whispered shakily, " _Yes."_ Nico put the ring on Will's finger, then he got up and took Will's hand.  
Will squeezed it lightly, then they simultaneously walked back to Camp Half-Blood, wanting to inform the others.

 **So, did you like it? Please review and please, no flames or I will cal Leo Valdez. Thanks for reading, I will update as soon as I can!**


End file.
